An integrated circuit device can be created using automated layout tools that places standard cells, and the connections between the standard cells, in an arrangement based on both the design of the integrated circuit device and specified layout rules. The resulting configuration of cells and connections is referred to as the device layout, and is used as a basis for forming the integrated circuit device.